Debilidad
by Eris Cullen
Summary: No sabría como describir lo que sentía al verla. Era una mezcla muy extraña de admiración y odio. Admiración y odio a su poder. Ella hacía que cualquier cosa pareciera sencilla. Ella creía que por tener poder tenía más derecho que yo. Lo que más me molestaba es que nuestro padre jamás decía nada al respecto.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer :3**

* * *

><p>No sabría como describir lo que sentía al verla. Era una mezcla muy extraña de admiración y odio. Admiración y odio a su poder. Ella hacía que cualquier cosa pareciera sencilla. Ella creía que por tener poder tenía más derecho que yo. Lo que más me molestaba es que nuestro padre jamás decía nada al respecto.<p>

Desde que nuestra madre murió nuestro padre jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Rosalie se parece mucho a nuestra madre. Supongo que eso influye en el gran cariño que nuestro padre le tiene. Yo jamás podría compararme a ella. Eso lo tenía claro. Ella se encargaba de recordármelo.

-Isabella, debemos ir a entrenar… -me informo Rosalie – aunque no hace falta que vengas. –dijo con superioridad. Luego se retiro de la habitación.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al armario para buscar algo de ropa. Seleccione unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas converse del mismo color, y una remera blanca. Nada muy llamativo.

En nuestro mundo no nos hacía falta nada, pero siempre tuve curiosidad por los otros mundos. Mi padre jamás me lo permitió. Quisiera conocer el mundo mortal. Escuche por ahí que los humanos son parecidos a nosotros, con la notable excepción de que no tienen poderes. Luego estaba el mundo de los llamados "monstruos de la noche", los vampiros. Ellos no se parecían a nosotros en nada. Ellos solo tienen sed de sangre. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, pasa lo mismo con el poder. En nuestro mundo solo importa quién es el más poderoso, y ese es mi padre, Carlisle. Pero, como decía, los vampiros solo quieren eso, sangre. También estaban los hombres lobo. Ellos son interesantes y muy peligrosos.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en el patio, junto a mi padre. Mirando como mi querida hermana me demostraba que era mejor que yo, una vez más. Ella estaba hipnotizando a alguien. Esa era su tarea de la semana.

Me senté en una banca y abrí mi libro. Yo estaba en un nivel menor que Rosalie. Tenía que estudiar la historia de nuestra especie y etcétera.

-Excelente, excelente –dijo mi padre alegremente.

Desde que llegue nadie parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia. Me sentí invisible, y eso que aún no he aprendido como hacerme invisible. Parece que es lo único en lo que supero a Rosalie. Una mueca se formo en mi rostro. Rosalie miró en nuestra dirección y sonrió.

- ¿Quieren tomar un café? –preguntó mi padre mirando a Rosalie y al muchacho que ella había hipnotizado anteriormente.

-Seguro –respondieron al unísono. Caminaron hacia la casa.

El muchacho me sonrió cuando paso a mi lado. Al parecer él si me veía. Tal vez lo de ser invisible no me funciona tan bien como pensaba.

Abrí los ojos. Aún estaba en el patio. Era la hora del crepúsculo. Me levante, y camine hacia la casa. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino choque con algo. Era el muchacho al que Rosalie había hipnotizado.

-Oh, lo siento –dijimos al mismo tiempo. Solté una risita.

-Soy Isabella –me presente. Ofreciéndole mi mano.

- Ethan –dijo tomando mi mano. Mire sus ojos. Son rojos. Él es un vampiro. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. Retire bruscamente mi mano de la suya. ¿Qué hace un vampiro aquí? –Tranquila. No vengo a morder a nadie –dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos. Intente parecer calmada.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí entonces? –pregunte de mala forma. Normalmente yo no soy grosera, pero esta situación me hacia enojar. ¿Qué hace un vampiro aquí?

- Mi… especie quiere hacer un… trato con tu especie –dijo tratando de no hacer una mala selección de palabras.

- ¿Un trato? –pregunte.

- La situación con los licántropos no es muy buena. Estamos seguros de que están dispuestos a atacar si no mejora –explicó.

- ¿Y por qué nosotros ayudaríamos? –le pregunte.

-Muchos vampiros y hechiceros viven en el mundo mortal… Y creo que, aunque no fuese así, alguno de ustedes nos ayudaría –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué crees eso? –pregunte desafiante.

- Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar -respondió. Luego el silencio se apodero del ambiente hasta que dije:

- ¿Qué dijo mi padre acerca de esto? –pregunte. Como dije, mi padre es el más poderoso, él es aquí el equivalente a un rey en el mundo mortal.

-Dijo que lo pensaría–dijo. Parece preocupado que estaba por todos. Por los humanos, vampiros y hechiceros que saldrían heridos si los licántropos atacaban. _¿Serán todos los vampiros así? ¿Habré sido un tanto prejuiciosa con ellos?_ Me pregunte. – Debo irme. Regresare en dos días para que tu padre me diga su decisión. Fue un placer conocerte –dijo antes de irse.

- Igualmente –susurre.

Esa noche no cene. Estaba muy distraída pensando en lo que me había dicho Ethan. Muchas cosas no cerraban en su historia. Los licántropos no son tan idiotas cómo para enfrentarse a millones de vampiros y hechiceros…

Entonces recordé que debía pedirle a Rosalie un libro sobre la creación de los vampiros. Fui hacia su habitación. La puerta no estaba cerrada. Iba a golpear para saber si se encontraba allí, pero justo entonces escuche que decía:

- Si, Ethan ya hablo con Carlisle. Cuando él acepte, y todos bajen la guardia esperando el gran ataque de los licántropos, podrán atacar –dijo. Mi mano se quedo a centímetros de la puerta. Estaba en estado de shock. Rosalie abrió la puerta. Me vio y pude ver en sus ojos un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, el odio. No supe que hacer. No podía enfrentarla… sería completamente inútil. Debía decírselo a Carlisle lo antes posible. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me senté en la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas.

Entonces apareció Carlisle. Estaba enojado.

-Isabella, debemos hablar –dijo Carlisle entrando en mi habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte levantándome de la cama.

- Ven –dijo de forma brusca sosteniendo la puerta. Salí de la habitación. Él cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Entró a la habitación donde practicábamos hechizos. Ahí estaba Rosalie. Ella solo sonreía. Carlisle solo me miraba a mí, por lo que no podía verla sonreír.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Rosalie lanzando un falso sollozo al terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Qué? –dije sin entender.

- Rosalie me dijo que te vio con Ethan, y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Por un simple capricho casi nos condenaste a todos –dijo. –Y debes pagar por ello –dicho esto levanto su mano y la poso sobre mi cuello. Me levanto, me elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo. No podía respirar. Me ahogaba lentamente. Pude ver a Rosalie sonreír. Entonces supe que esa sería la última imagen que vería en mi vida.

Estaba a punto de morir. Me di cuenta de que jamás había podido decir "¡No!", "¡Basta!"… jamás me defendí de Rosalie. Esa es una de las cosas de las que me arrepiento. Jamás pude salir de mi habitación. Jamás explore el mundo. Jamás experimente eso que la gente llama amor. Solo había conocido el odio.

Mi padre, él confiaba ciegamente en Rosalie. Lo tenía deslumbrado. Tanto que él no era capaz de ver sus defectos. Ella no dejaba que él tomara sus propias decisiones, y ahora ella se quedara con todo.

Mi hermana, Rosalie… ella se dejo llevar. Nuestra madre murió. Ella simplemente se quedo sola. Sin nadie que le enseñara que era el bien, y que el mal. Un día ella abrió los ojos y había miles de problemas frente a ella. ¿Quién puede culparla? Solo es una niña sola que no tiene en quién refugiarse. Este era el camino más rápido y seguro para alguien que nunca había vivido en este mundo lleno de problemas e incógnitas. Pobre Rosalie, tan joven, tan ingenua… tan débil.

Y entonces todo se detuvo. Deje atrás muchos secretos, sueños e inquietudes. La vida es muy corta y la había desperdiciado.

* * *

><p>Espero que disfrutaran de este One-Shoot n.n<p>

Nos vemos!

-Eris


End file.
